


Wintersjagd

by AuctrixMundi



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family, First Age, Friendship, Gen, Hunt, One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: An einem Winterstag sind Aredhel und Celegorn gemeinsam auf Jagd. Dabei kommen sie ins Gespräch, denn auch wenn sie in friedlicher Eintracht jagen, sind doch viele Dinge zwischen den beiden großen Häusern der Noldor im Argen.





	Wintersjagd

**Author's Note:**

> Der nachfolgende Text war einst ein Wichtelbeitrag (was ich aber auch nur noch weiß, weil ich mir die Vorgaben abgespeichert hatte ...)  
> Weihnachten in Mittelerde   
> Wichtelkind: xXLeaXx (?)  
> Gewünschtes Fandom: Silmarillion   
> Hauptpersonen: Celegorm & Aredhel (kein Inzest ^^) & Huan  
> 3 Wörter: Wandel, Verrat, Sonnenstrahl   
> 1 Satz: Sie konnten die Scherben auflesen und wieder zusammensetzen, doch Narben gleich blieben die Sprungstellen sichtbar.  
> Grobe Idee (maximal 2 Sätze): Kurz nachdem Fingon aufgebrochen ist, um Maedhros zu retten, gehen die beiden gemeinsam jagen.  
> Rating (P18 maximal): wie sich's ergibt   
> Sonstiges das zu beachten ist: nada

Stille hielt die Welt gefangen, Eis ließ sie erstarren, Schnee hatte sie verzaubert. Winter hatte Einzug gehalten in Beleriand und in eine andere Welt verwandelt. Nichts rührte sich mehr, weder Tier noch Elb. Selbst die Pflanzen schliefen nun einen sanften, tiefen Schlaf in Erwartung des nächsten Frühlings und seiner wärmenden, belebenden Sonnenstrahlen.

Hoch lag der Schnee, dämpfte die Schritte der wenigen Wesen, die nun noch wachten und diese Gestade durchstreiften. Alles war nun langsamer, manches gar völlig erstarrt. Bäche, Flüsse, Seen, sie alle lagen still. Die Bäume ragten kahl auf, Schnee beugte die Äste der Tannen und Fichten schwer zu Boden, als würden sie sich vor der Macht des Winters verneigen.

Nur zwei einsame Wandersleut‘ waren in den leeren Weiten der Winterlandschaft zu sehen, an ihrer Seite ein mächtiger Hund. Ihre Pferde hatten sie an einem kleinen, schnell fließenden und noch nicht gänzlich zugefrorenen Wasserlauf zurückgelassen und liefen nun leichtfüßig über den Schnee.

Sie waren Elben, Noldor aus dem fernen Eldamar, gekommen, um sich diese Lande untertan zu machen. Doch zu jenen Stunden waren sie nichts weiter als zwei einsame Jäger, die ihrer Beute nachstellten.

„Siehe dort, Tyelcormo“, wisperte die Stimme des einen Jägers. Die Stimme einer Frau. Dünne, weiße Wölkchen standen ihr vor dem von Kälte geröteten Gesicht. „Die Spuren des Wilds führen direkt in den Hain dort vor uns. Wir müssen unserem Ziel nahe sein.“

„Ich sehe es, Írissë“, erwiderte der Sohn Feanáros. „Still nun, sonst war alles vergebens. Huan!“

Der große Wolfshund, Jagdhund der Valar, hob den Kopf und sah zu seinem Herrn. Dann nahm er Witterung auf und stapfte durch den Schnee. Anders als sein Herr konnte er nicht leichtfüßig auf diesem wandern.

Die beiden Jäger folgten Huan mit vorsichtigen Schritten, auf dass kein Knirschen des Schnees unter ihren weichen Ledersohlen zu hören war. Rangwe um rangwe tasteten sie sich voran, immer den Spuren folgend, die Huan ihnen wies, die Bogen in den Händen, die Pfeile an den Sehnen.

Dies war sein Element, die Jagd, das Nachstellen der Beute, das Pirschen und Auflauern. Hier war er ganz er selbst, hier war er frei, frei von Pflicht und Last. Tyelcormo liebte die Jagd und alles, was damit in Verbindung stand, die Wildheit und Kraft, die Ursprünglichkeit, die mit ihr einherging.

Er bemerkte, wie Írissë ihn leicht am Arm berührte und dann vorausdeutete. Nicht weit von ihnen entfernt konnte er durch einen kahlen Busch ihre Beute ausmachen, einen mächtigen weißen Hirsch. Sie hatten ihr Ziel gefunden und der Wind stand günstig. Er nickte seiner Base zu. Sie griffen ihre Waffen fester und teilten sich auf. Auch Huan verstand stumm seine Aufgabe und kam dieser nach. Sollten wider Erwarten ihre Pfeile ihr Ziel nicht finden, so war es an dem Hund Oromes, ihre Beute zur Strecke zu bringen.

Tyelcormo schlich voran. Seine Muskeln waren zum Zerreißen gespannt, all seine Sinne auf das Höchste geschärft. Langsam hob er den Bogen, zog die Sehne durch. Die weißen Schwanenfedern strichen an seiner Nase entlang. Mit seinen scharfen Augen blickte er direkt am Pfeilschaft entlang. Tödlich schien die stählerne Klinge aus Valinor im Licht der fahlen Wintersonne.

Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er, wie auch Írissë sich bereit machte zum Zuschlagen. Erregung floss durch seine Venen. Bald war es wieder so weit, bald schon konnte er über seine Beute obsiegen.

Der Hirsch äste im Schnee. Mit den Hufen hatte er einen kleinen Bereich frei gescharrt und knabberte nun an den spärlichen Resten des Grases. Da hob er mit einem Male den Kopf und witterte. Der wässrige Blick seiner dunklen Augen huschte wachsam umher. Hatte er etwas gewittert? Etwas gehört? Der Zeitpunkt war gekommen.

Mit einem hellen Singsang ließ Tyelcormo den Pfeil losschnellen. Gleichzeitig schoss auch Írissë ihren ab. Die beiden Geschosse trafen sicher und tödlich ihr Ziel. Mit einem erstickten Röhren sank das majestätische Tier zu Boden. Noch zuckte es, sein Blut färbte den Schnee rot. Doch allmählich erstarben seine Bewegungen und es wurde stiller. Als würde es einschlafen.

Stille senkte sich wie ein Tuch erneut über das Land. Für einen Augenblick war nichts zu vernehmen.

Huan durchbrach die Stille. Freudig sprang er aus dem Gebüsch, in welchem er gelauert hatte, und untersuchte, was sein Herr erlegt hatte. Auch dieser erhob sich nun und trat hervor. Írissë lachte auf.

„Welch vortreffliche Jagd, Vetter!“, beglückwünschte sie ihn und auch sich selbst. „Besser hätte es selbst Orome nicht vollziehen können! Du hattest einen guten Lehrmeister in diesen Dingen, mein Freund.“

Er klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. „Auch du hast deinen Teil sehr gut erfüllt. Welch wunderbarer Schuss! Direkt ins Herz.“

„Nun lass ihn uns zerteilen“, sagte sie. „Was für ein Festessen es heute Abend geben wird!“

Er lachte auf. „Was wäre nur aus dir geworden, wärest du als Mann geboren, liebe Írissë! Schon jetzt stehst du beinahe als gleich unter den Prinzen der Noldor und erhobenen Kopfes zwischen deinen Brüdern.“

„Sei froh, dass ich eine Frau bin, denn ich hätte euch schont alle überragt“, zog sie ihn auf, während sie bereits ein Messer aus ihrem Gewand zog und sich daran machte, ihre Beute zu zerlegen. Er trat an ihre Seite und half ihr.

Sie verrichteten die blutige Arbeit schweigend, wie immer, um in ihrem Schweigen ihre Beute zu ehren und ihr stumm zu danken für Fleisch und Fell und andere verwertbare Stoffe. So hielten sie es immer, denn so hatte Orome es sie gelehrt: alles Lebende zu ehren und ihren Dank auszusprechen, wenn sie von Yavannas Früchten nahmen.

„Du denkst viel an deinen Bruder, nicht wahr?“, unterbrach Írissë schließlich ihr einvernehmliches Schweigen.

Schwermut schlich sich erneut in sein Herz, welcher für wenige Momente während der Jagd von dort verschwunden gewesen war. „Wer würde es nicht tun?“, sagte er leise. „Maitimo ist mein ältester Bruder und, seit Vater tot ist, auch der Herr unseres Hauses. Und unser König …“ Das letzte flüsterte er beinahe schon. Ja, Maitimo war ihrer aller König, ernannt von ihrem Vater, doch rechtmäßig hätte die Krone an Írissës Vater Nolofinwe gehen müssen.

„Turucáno nennt es Verrat“, sagte sie. „Doch unser König hatte es so verfügt, dass nicht sein Bruder sondern sein ältester Sohn ihm auf den Thron folgen sollte. Ich beuge mich dem Willen des Königs.“

„Und nun ist unser König in Gefangenschaft und keine Hoffnung auf Befreiung besteht. Makalaure wird bald die Krone an sich nehmen müssen, wenn dein Bruder scheitert.“

„Doch das wird er nicht!“, sprach sie im Brustton der Überzeugung. „Findecáno wird deinen Bruder finden und den Klauen Morgoths entreißen, das verspreche ich dir.“

„Nein, sprich nicht von Versprechen und schon gar nicht von Schwüren“, hielt er ihr entgegen. „Du weißt, wozu all das uns gebracht hat. Verrat und Todschlag.“ Er lachte freundlos auf. „Jetzt rede ich schon ebenso schwermütig wie Makalaure in seinen Liedern!“ Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein. Alles hat sich verändert und ist im Wandel, nichts ist mehr, wie es einst gewesen war. Selbst unsere Familie.“

Konnte dieser Wandel jemals wieder rückgängig gemacht werden, fragte er sich stumm.  Ein tiefer Riss klaffte zwischen den Häusern der Noldor. Erbittert wetterte Turucáno gegen sein Haus und auch manche seiner eigenen Brüder hetzten gegen Nolofinwes Familie, jenen, denen sie einst so nahe standen. Er wusste, sie alle wussten, dass in jüngster Vergangenheit viele Worte in der Hitze des Zorns gesprochen worden waren. Doch die Worte waren gesprochen und konnten nicht mehr ungeschehen gemacht werden.

Sie konnten die Scherben auflesen und wieder zusammensetzen, doch Narben gleich blieben die Sprungstellen sichtbar. Nichts wäre mehr, wie es einst in Aman gewesen war, selbst wenn Findecáno wider Erwarten Erfolg haben sollte. Er zweifelte daran.

„Du hast Maitimo aufgegeben“, sprach Írissë aus, was er tief in seinem Herzen bereits wusste. Sie legte ihm eine schmalgliedrige, elfenbeinweiße Hand auf den Arm. „Das darfst du nicht. Habe Vertrauen in deinen Bruder und in meinen. Sie sind stark, das weißt du, und sie gehören zusammen. Wenn einer Maitimo finden kann, dann Findecáno. Wir sind Eldar, vergiss das nicht, ein junges und starkes Volk, in welchem die Flamme des Lebens noch heiß und hoch lodert.“

Er sah in ihre stahlgrauen Augen, durchdringend und strahlend wie die Sterne an Vardas Nachthimmel. Und in diesen Augen sah er ebenjene Flamme des Lebens, die in ihnen allen brannte, und ein Funken Hoffnung glomm erneut in seinem Herzen auf.

„Du hast Recht“, sagte er. „Noch erreichte uns keine Nachricht von deinem Bruder, welcher Art auch immer. So lange besteht noch Hoffnung für meinen Bruder und auch deinen, tapfer wie sonst keiner unter den Prinzen der Noldor. Hab Dank.“


End file.
